Crazy for You
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Oneshot. Dedicated to Diana.  SomeKindaHalo  for After a divorce she returns to the WWE and there is a man who has had feelings for her for quite a long time.


A/N: I know it has taken me forever to get this up and for that I am really sorry [That is directed to you Diana! I really am sorry.] I hope you like it. It's just something simple I came up with.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Trademarks, names, slogans, logos, terms, phrases, characters, etc. All rights go to World Wrestling Entertainment. I am not promoting financially from this story. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Crazy For You" <strong>

She was coming back? She was returning to the WWE. The blonde man paced his dressing room, the thoughts racing through his mind. What should he do? He never thought he would see her again. He thought when she retired she was gone for good.

Dolph Ziggler closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his curly blonde hair. Should he talk to her? Should he tell her how he felt? Was it too soon? Would it cause her more pain?

Should any man be posing so many questions about a female co-worker?

But the stunning blonde wasn't your average female co-worker. She was an angel, breathtakingly beautiful, everything he dreamed of and more.

And now he had a chance but, he couldn't decide how to act. He didn't want to make things awkward between himself and the blonde. The only thing he wanted was to be with her. He had loved her for a while now but she was marrying Mark. Now mark had broken her heart and left her and Michelle was single again.

But what should he do about it?

* * *

><p>Michelle McCool walked into the divas locker room. The blonde sat her duffel bag on the floor and looked around. The room was completely empty and she was glad to have some time to herself. The blonde would be lying if she was ready for any of this. She wasn't ready to return to the chaotic world of the WWE, she wasn't ready for her marriage to end, she wasn't ready to be alone and most of all she wasn't ready to try to move on. She wiped the tears away from her eyes before standing and taking off her black hooded sweatshirt. She was already dressed in her ring attire. She put on her white hoodie that said "Flawless" and glanced in the mirror. Her blonde locks were curled to perfection and her eyes were nicely rimmed with black eyeliner and a light green eye shadow. The typical passerby would think they were seeing the old Michelle back. However, she wasn't the "old" Michelle. She was a broken version of that girl.<p>

"Chelle!" she heard the voice of her favorite British diva and turned around just in time to hug the flying brunette who tossed her arms around Michelle's neck. "I've missed you Chelle."

"I've missed you too Lay, believe me." The blonde said as she hugged her friend tightly. "Are you ready to head out there?" she asked her friend.

"I'm ready if you are." The British brunette gave her an encouraging smile.

Michelle nodded and followed her friend out of the locker room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're not enough for me. . . Just another man in love with me<strong>. _

Michelle stood up on the turnbuckle and held her hand's in victory. "The winner and new number one contender for the Diva's Championship Michelle McCool."

She had forgotten the rush of being in a wrestling ring. She missed the adrenaline. For that reason she was glad to be back. She jumped down off the turnbuckle listening to the sound of the audience cheering. She had dreamed of this moment many times but now that it was hear it seemed so surreal. She got out of the ring and walked to the back with Layla.

Once they were safely behind the black curtain Layla squealed and hugged her friend. "Congratulations Chelle you were amazing! We should go celebrate."

"I don't know Layla I don't feel much like celebrating."

"Pleeeaase." Layla whined.

Chelle smiled and shook her head. "Fine, I'll go change. But only for a little while, okay?"

"I'll go get the car. Just a nice dinner and a few drinks." Layla insisted.

The blonde nodded. "Okay, sounds fair." She turned on her heel and walked back to the locker room.

The brunette smiled and pulled out her cellphone, texting feverishly.

* * *

><p>Dolph gave himself a once over in the visor mirror before stepping out of his rental and handing the keys to the valet. He was happy Layla was the only one to know about his crush on her best friend. He was lucky she approved. He figured Mike, Layla's boyfriend, and one of his good friends, probably knew as well, even though he hadn't mentioned it.<p>

He quickly walked into the crowded restaurant and looked around, searching for his friends. Finally he found them, sitting in the far corner of the room. He walked over, as nonchalantly as possible and took the seat between Layla and Michelle. "Hey." He said as he took his seat.

He looked around the table. "Hey." Mike said shaking his hand.

"Hey Nick." Lay said.

He looked sideways at Michelle who was glaring at her best friend across the circular table. Her beautiful blue eyes narrowed and a slight scowl graced her beautiful lips. "I'm sorry Michelle, I can go if I am bothering you." He said his heart breaking. He had hoped they could at least act like friends and he could get closer to the blonde and officially win her over.

"No, Nick its fine I was just leaving." The blonde stood up and dropped her napkin on the table and walked away, her black studded ankle boots tapping against the tiled floor.

Dolph looked at the others who looked at him dumbstruck.

* * *

><p>Michelle leaned against the pillar outside of the restaurant. She couldn't believe Layla did that to her. Especially right after Mark left her. Layla knew how she felt about Nick. Did she really think this would make her feel better about what happened? It wouldn't. She would only do something she would regret and he heart would be left in an even more fragile state that it already was.<p>

The Blonde looked up at the night sky and closed her eyes as the tears started to fall.

"Michelle." She heard his voice, the sound of his Italian shoes on the concrete. She smelled his cologne, his aftershave, and that weird imported hair gel that drove her sense crazy. "Michelle are you okay."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm really sorry Nick; this has nothing to do with you."

"I beg to differ." He said wiping her tear away with his thumb. He gently ran his thumb across her cheek and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"It doesn't. I'm just a little upset with Lay."

"Why?" he questioned. He pulled her into a gently hug, rocking her back and forth as he rubbed her back. She could feel the muscles of his chest against her body. His scent was intoxicating her.

"It's not a big deal."

"It is because she invited me, right?"

"Well, yes. But don't be offended. I just. . . "

What was she supposed to do spill her guts and tell him how he felt but admit she was too afraid to act on it. She stared up into his blue eyes.

"I understand Michelle. I'm just glad you have the same feelings for me that I have for you. I am more than willing to wait until you are ready to move on." He gently stroked her hair before placing a kiss on her lips. "I adore you Michelle. I always have. I am crazy for you. I love you."

"I love you too." Michelle said smiling.

* * *

><p>AN, I know the ending is a little cheesy. I hope you liked it Diana. : ) I'm sorry it is so late. I hope I didn't do too terribly with this couple, I've never written them before.


End file.
